


adamo; jisung

by stellalunar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and putting it all into one collection, basically just me writing about skz loving jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalunar/pseuds/stellalunar
Summary: a collection of jisung-centric one-shots that i so dearly have wanted to write-requests open!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 27
Kudos: 34





	adamo; jisung

Hi! 

So I've wanted to take requests for Jisung-centric stuff for a while now, but I never really got around to it. It takes me a while to finish my longer pieces, so I want to work on this as a side project because there aren't nearly enough Jisung-centric writers out there. 

So feel free to request anything down below! 

I want to write a bunch of one-shots but I genuinely don't have enough time to think up everything beforehand so I'd love to write some requests. 

Plus it's good practice for me! 

I'm going to work on my other stuff of course, but writing this on the side is something I've wanted to do for a while. 

<3 


End file.
